I'll never hurt you
by Catakira
Summary: Her eyes soften and I smile, and she smiles too and hugs me, and this time I hug her back.


"Dude, that was an awesome party." Rex said while Robbie sat down on the stage. The house was now empty and we were all starting to go home.

"Yeah, did you see how those Northridge Chicks were dancing?"

"Who thought they could do something else rather than steal and trick people." I answered Andre and laughed. Then I just sat there, expecting to hear Vega telling me off and saying 'That isn't nice to say, Jade' like she always did. But I frowned when I didn't hear her… Or see her. "Where the hell is Vega?" I blurted out without thinking, receiving a weird look from Beck and Robbie.

"I thought she went home with Steven, but then I heard her talk with Carly about cheating or something, and then I saw her walk out of the door like ten minutes ago." Cat said with an innocent smile like nothing was wrong, but my lips pressed into a thin line and I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"She's useless and she hasn't passed her driving test yet, I'll catch up and give her a ride home." I mummbled while I grabbed my jacked and stormed out the door.

What the fuck is she thinking? Walking home late at night? She lives at the other side of freaking L.A.!

Before I could process what I was doing, I was driving my car slowly down the street on the way to Tori's, with some luck I could find her before something weird happened.

Tori POV.

I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. Why didn't I think about it? He didn't want pictures to be posted online and he was away for one month before coming back for the next. I'm so stupid. Well of course he was cheating on me.

I kept walking down the street ignoring the footsteps that I could hardly hear at my back. I also ignored the sound of a car stopping by my side and the door being opened. But I couldn't ignore the voice that I heard.

"Get the fuck away from her or I'll stab your neck with my scissors." Jade said, and I turned around, seeing a weird guy with a creepy face look at the shiny scissors that my protector had in her hands. I shivered when I saw her tightening the grip and step forward, making the weird dude run away.

She turned around and her beautiful green eyes melted into concern when she saw me. What? I rubbed the tears away from my face and expected her to laugh at me.

"What the hell, Vega!" She shouted, and I looked at her with confusion. "How do you even think of walking home alone at three in the morning! Do you wanna get killed or something?!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

I blinked and looked at her. Since when does she worry about me? I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders an hug me with concern and I'm even more confused.

"Jade… Are you okay..?" I said and she looked straight into my eyes.

"Me? What about you?! That guy could have done something to you!" She shouted and pulled me into another hug.

"I-I'm sorry…" I say, feeling weird. "I wasn't thinking, I just felt that I had to get away… I… I'm sorry…" I feel the tears run across my cheeks again and now it's Jade who looks confused. "Steven cheated on me…" I mumble, I don't know why I said it, but I did, and I saw Jade's eyes turn cold and hard.

She turns around, pulling me by my wrist, and practically throws me into her car, jumping into the driving seat and starting the engine.

"Jade? Where are we going?" I ask, a little scared by the way she's driving. She's freaking fast!

"I'm taking you to your's." I see as her grip tightened on the wheel.

"Where are you going…?" I mumble after a few minutes, hearing her say something under her breath.

"I'm going to hurt him"

"Who?"

"Steven."

"What? Why!?"

We suddenly stop and I see that we've arrived to my house, but I don't move. I see Jade turning around to face me. Her eyes look like a block of ice, and she seems she's about to kill someone.

"Because he's hurt you, so he deserves to be hurt. Don't worry, I won't do much. Maybe just break his legs or something."

I start to freak out. She's able to do it, she is, I know her. I try to keep calm and I see she's expecting for me to get out of the car, but I'm not. I stay still and think about a way to calm her down. Call Beck? Nah… I think he's still at the party house.

"Why do you worry about me?" The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them, so I just sit there, watching into Jade's eyes while I see them melt, slowly.

"I… I just do. Ok?" She says, and something flashes back in the blue ponds my eyes are staring at.

My brain starts thinking about a way to keep her with me and stop her from going to kill Steven, and my hand holds her arm and pulls a little.

"It's late…" I say. "You can kill Steven tomorrow, if Sam hasn't done it yet..." I smile. Carly's friend is very protective. "Wanna have a sleepover? I don't really feel like staying alone tonight."

Her eyes soften and I smile, and she smiles too and hugs me, and this time I hug her back.

I feel her turning her head and I feel her breath against my ear.

"I'll never hurt you…"

**Hey! How's it going! Long time since I wrote something, eh? I hope you like the fic. Like always, sorry for my shitty English, but I've gotta practise more. Leave a review if you liked the story, I like constructive criticism. :P**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
